Kingdom Hearts Bloopers
by organization13girl
Summary: Have you ever wondered how many times the KH cast screwed up?A LOT. This is the story where you get to learn all about the one and only Kingdom Hearts Crew bloopers!
1. Chapter 1

In the World That Never Was stood Riku, Sora, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Sephiroth, Zexion, and Axel. Bored as ever.

"Usually there's stuff to do in the castle." Axel moaned out in annoyance.

"Ya your right." Sora agreed.

"I'm hungry." Yuffie complained.

"Quiet prisoner." Sephiroth mumbled.

"I'm a prisoner?" Yuffie asked. "Wait. Oh no. Where's my one free call?"

"Quiet Yuffie, he was joking." Leon said.

"What should we do?" Zexion asked.

They heard a knock at the door. Riku got up to open it.

"Cloud why are you here?" Riku asked.

"Good to see you too. Anyways Tetsuya mailed us this package so I came to deliver it." Cloud replied.

"What is it?" Tifa asked curiously.

"It says 'Kingdom Hearts Bloopers'." Cloud read.

Sora ran up and snatched the package, took out Disc 1, and put it in the DVD player. "Let's watch it!"

Everyone gathered around the couch as the main menu came up.

"All bloopers." Sephiroth said as he used the remote to select all bloopers.

*Cloud vs. Sora Olympus Coliseum KH1*

Sora dodged Cloud's slash and blindly cast Firaga.

Cloud looked at his hair…it was on fire.

"AHHH!Sora, I'm gonna kill you!" Cloud yelled as he ran off the set to put out his hair.

Tetsuya sighed."Sora I told you, when you cast magic and attack, you don't close your eyes."

"Hehe, oh right."

"Cut!"

*Sephiroth vs Sora KH2 Cloud comes in*

"Sorry to keep you waiting…Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth and Sora turned their heads, following the script, but all they saw was a giant Chocobo standing there.

Sephiroth began to laugh. "C-Cloud, i-is that you?"

"Umm…wardrobe issues?" Cloud said, walking towards them with his Buster Sword. "Well aren't we gonna fight?"

Sephiroth turned to Tetsuya. "I'm not fighting him when he looks like that."

Tifa came running in, her part coming in. "Cloud I…" She saw a giant Chocobo, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sephiroth staring at her. "I'm…gonna walk out now."

"Cut!"

*Sora arrives in Traverse Town KH1*

Sora was against the wall, when Pluto came. Pluto licked his face, trying to get a response.

"Ah, ah! That tickles!" Sora yelled as he jumped up.

"Cut…"

*3rd District, Traverse Town KH1 Donald and Goofy land on Sora*

Sora was standing there, thinking of what was about to happen. So, he stepped to the left as he heard their yells.

Donald and Goofy landed on the concrete.

Donald got up enraged. "Sora!What was that for?"

"Who me? How do you know my name?" Sora asked, sticking to his character.

"But Sora, you were supposed to let us fall on you." Goofy said.

Sora shrugged. "I didn't want to get hurt." He began to walk off the set. "I'm gonna go get a doughnut, okay?"

Tetsuya groaned. "And this is just the beginning of a whole series. Cut!"

*Axel's death scene KH2*

"You can tell her that when we get there." Sora insisted.

"I'd rather not. Wouldn't –" Axel began coughing. "Tetsuya, the darkness is making my throat itch!"

"I'll help." Zexion came out with Xaldin. They blew away the darkness.

Tetsuya gaped at the actors."Zexion!"

"Your supposed to be dead!" Tetsuya yelled.

Zexion made a face of annoyance. "Well excuse me for trying to be of assistance. C'mon Xaldin, let's go talk to the other dead people."

"Cut!"

*Sora fighting Xemnas KH2*

Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades. "Prepare for…"

Sora gasped. "You are Darth Vader! Pay up Riku!"

Off the screen you could hear Riku mumbling to himself as he reached in his pocket and took out 70 munny, throwing it at Sora.

"Cut. Just cut. And I'll be taking that munny." Tetsuya walked onto the set, took the munny, and walked back to his director seat.

*Riku vs. the Riku Replica*

The Riku Replica grinned. "What if I'm the real Riku, and you're the fake?"

Riku looked confused for a second as he pondered this.

The Riku Replica grinned again. He quickly ran at Riku and hit him on the head, stealing his Keyblade and running up the stairs to the next room. "Ha ha, you can't catch me!"

Tetsuya groaned and looked at the intern. "Are you SURE we can't get different actors?"

She shook her head.

"Fine. Cut!"

*Sora, Donald, and Goofy Vs. Maleficent dragon KH2*

Sora grinned. While Donald and Goofy were getting pwned by Maleficent, he was climbing a pipe line. Giggling quietly about the genius in his plan, he waited for the circle that meant lock on.

"STRIKE RAID!" Sora threw his Keyblade at Maleficent's head.

Maleficent lowered her head to snap at Donald. The Keyblade went over her head with a light swish noise.

A crash was heard as the Keyblade broke a window and flew out.

But it never came back.

"Ohnonononononono!" Sora said. "The Keyblade's notcomingback! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Cut. Someone get Sora's Keyblade."

Sephiroth paused the DVD. "We should stop. It's almost midnight."

Tifa looked at the clock to find Sephiroth was right. "Well boys, time for bed." She turned to Sora and Riku.

"Aww c'mon Tifa. Your not our babysitter." Riku whined.

"Listen to Tifa if you know what's good for you." Cloud warned. "She can be VERY dangerous."

Riku and Sora looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." They both began to walk to their rooms.

"We should be hittin' the haysack to Zex." Axel stretched and yawned as he stood up.

Zexion just sighed and stood up, walking to his room.

"Sephiroth, where can I sleep?" Cloud asked.

"The couch, or you can get Xemnas to give you a room."

"Thanks."

Cloud ran to Xemnas, who was rather annoyed at being woken up, and gave Cloud a room.

*Sora and Riku's room*

"Tomorrow we get bloopers!" Sora said, jumping on the bed.

"Sora be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Riku groaned.

"Fine."

(A/N: Next chapter's gonna be Mansex bloopers! All the times they called Xemmy Mansex. Requests and ideas are welcome!)


	2. Mansex,Mansex,All Around!

(A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and ideas guys! I lmfao'd at them and can't wait to write them up! I have already written four chapters though, so in two chapters I'll type them up! Sorry if this isn't as funny as chapter one, I was going through a lot in life. Hope you enjoy though!)

"Tifa! Tifa! Wake up, wake up!" Sora yelled as he jumped on her bed.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth! Wake up, wake up!" Riku yelled as he dodged a swing from Masamune.

This happened several times with everyone until they asked why.

"Bloopers!" Sora and Riku yelled as they got some Froot Loops and sat at the couch, staring at the TV.

Soon everyone(including Xemnas)trudged into the room.

"Blooper time!" Sora turned on the DVD player and hit play.

*KH2 Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Riku talking to Xemnas on the tower TWTNW*

"Mansex, you don't have to do this. Don't you remember what it was like to feel?" Sora asked.

"I do not. I only need rage and anger." Xemnas replied with a grin.

"It's Xemnas, not Mansex Sora." Tetsuya said.

"But you meant for it to be Mansex until everyone said you couldn't so you made it Xemnas!"

"Cut!"

*Xemnas and Organization 13 appear KH2, Hollow Bastion*

Sora stopped as he saw Corridors Of Darkness appear on the roof.

The Organization laughed at Sora.

"Shut up Mansex-I mean Xemnas-I mean…WHO ARE YOU?" Sora yelled.

"Cut…Sora pretend you're an idiot. Now in the beginning of the games, you don't know anything." Tetsuya ecplained.

"Ooohhhh."

*Zexion and Vexen Re: CoM*

Zexion did his oh so famous thinking pose. "But we can't do that , can we? Mansex has something in store for we must harness the dark.

Vexen went into realization. "Did you just call Mansex Mansex?"

Tetsuya sighed. "You know what I'm gonna say."

*take 2*

Zexion did his pose. "But we can't do that, can we? M-a-n-s-e-x has something in store for him."

"CUT!"

*take 8*

Zexion did his pose, with an annoyed face. "But we can't do that can we? Xemnas coughMANSEXcough has something in store for him."

Vexen sighed. "Cut…"

"That's my line!"

*take 20*

Vexen was wearing an authentic Zexion wig, going to do the part instead.

"But we can't do that, can we? Superior has something in store for him. We must harness the darkness."

Zexion was wearing a Vexen wig. "Riku."

"That's just not gonna work." Tetsuya groaned.

Organization13girl and SoraPsycho: Hahahahaha!

"Cut."

*take 23*

Zexion did the pose in an annoyed manner. "But we can't do that can we? DARTH MANSEX has something in store for him."

"Zexion one last chance, do it right." Tetsuya said.

"But that's his name, I swear!"

*take 24*

"But we can't do that, can we? Superior has something in store for him. We must harness the darkness."

"Riku."

"Cut! Good job!"

"Ya, ya. Where's Mansex I'm gonna kick his ass." Zexion muttered.

Organization13girl and SoraPsycho:*throws soda cans at Zexion* Language!

"I'm just gonna make it different characters."

*KH2, Mickey returns, Hollow Bastion*

"The Ansem you beat was really the Heartless of Ansem."Mickey explained.

Donald, Goofy, and Sora slouched and gaped. "You mean Manse…was just a Heartless?"

"Manse?" Leon asked.

"Yaa. Ansem anagrammed is Manse." Sora explained.

"Oohh." Leon nodded his head in understandment.

"…."

Everyone stared at Tetsuya.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"Cut." Tetsuya sighed, giving in.

"Sweet. Can we go to Busch Gardens now?" Leon asked.

"Fine." Tetsuya got the car keys and Sora's 'in case something bad happens to Sora at an amusement park' emergency case.

"Yay! Manse, Mansex! Come on!" Sora yelled.

*Mansex overload*

*backstage*

"Hey Xemnas!" Riku yelled.

"Ya?"

"Your name is Mansex." He grinned and ran away.

"O…kay then." Xemnas kept walking.

"Mansex!"

"Ya Sora?"

"Mansex!"

"Yuffie?"

"Mansex!"

"Reno? Your not even in this game!"

"Mansex!"

"Nikko? Oh hey Nikko."

Organization13girl: Nikko the cookie jar!

"I'm not a cookie jar!"

"Mansex!"

"WHAT!"

Everyone gathered around Xemnas. "Your name is Mansex!" Everyone ran away as Xemnas summoned his Ethereal Blades.

As we all ran, Zexion went up to Vexen and Sora. "Correction…Darth Mansex."

20 seconds later, everyone was laughing as Zexion ran away from Xemnas.

"AAHH! C'MON XEMNAS, I WAS KDDING!"

"GET BACK HERE NOBODY SCUM!"

"NEVAAA! OUCH, OUCH! HEY, NOT THE HAIR!"

"A-am I supposed to say cut?" Tetsuya asked.

"Your not ALOUD to say cut, we're not filming." Axel said, grinning.

Organization13girl and SoraPsycho: Oh yes we are! *holds up video camera while grinning*

"I just won't say cut." Tetsuya grinned.

*The Final Mansex*

Riku and Sora were at the final battle: Xemnas was wearing a zebra Organization 13 coat, and that meant business.

"I see Heartless, I see France! I see Mansex's underpants!" Sora shouted.

"What the hell Sora?" Riku asked.

"Riku, this is rated E for everyone!"

"It is? God Tetsuya, you should tell me these things."

"Cut."

"Wooooow…"Cloud said as he observed Xemnas's face.

"…" Xemnas remained silent.

Sora gathered his bravery. "Mansex?"

Xemnas stood up and summoned his Ethereal Blades.

They all gulped. "Oh crap."

*Zexion and Organization 13*

Zexion walked out of his room, yawning.

"GET BACK HERE, KEYBLADE WEILDERS!"

"NEVAARR!"

Zexion jumped in surprise as Sora and Riku came into view, running away from Xemnas, then Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Goofy, Donald, Leon, Yuffie, me, Jenna, and Axel close behind.

"Why is Mansex chasing the brats?" Larxene asled. The entire organization came out, and looked as shocked as Zexion.

Organization13girl:*stops in front of organization* Hey Zexy! Hey guys! You missed some great bloopers! See ya! *runs to catch up*

O.O, was the look of the organization members.

"We should soooo watch them." Xigbar grinned.

Though only 6:00 AM , the entire organization were up, wide awake, and NOT going to do the missions.

*20 minutes later*

"HAHAHAHA!"

(A/N: Ourranger my good buddy requested Demyx bloopers for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed and can't wait for those ideas to be typed up! And that one blooper is called Strike Raid Fail! XD)


	3. Stop Blooper Time Im gettin sued XD

You." Zexion said as he pointed to the TV.

"REALLY!OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY, OH BOY!-" Demyx got VERY excited.

"Demyx they're bloopers. They humiliate you over the mistakes you made. Your supposed to not like them."Luxord explained.

"I don't care! Gimme!"Demyx snatched the remote from Zexion's hand and pressed play.

*Demyx's first impression*

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran through the Underworld. They stopped abruptly at the little x dug into the ground, but there was no dude in a coat.

Suddenly a blast of water shot out from the ground, and thousands of water clones jumped out.

"Villain alert."Sora muttered.

"I'm not just a villain. I'm an evil mastermind!"

"What's the difference?"Sora asked, dropping his Keyblade slightly.

Demyx jumped out of the giant water geyser. "Presentation!" He yelled, throwing his hands into the air.

Sora dropped his Keyblade down all the way. "Okay?"

"Cut…"

*Run, run away!*

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped at the little x. There was Demyx.

The three summoned their weapons, waiting for Demyx.

Demyx took a breath, ready to say his line, when behind Sora, he saw Hades.

"AHH! HADES!RUN, RUN AWAY!"Demyx ran through his Corridor Of Darkness.

The heroes turned and stared at Hades.

"What? The boss said he'd pay me big munny if I scared the kid."

"CUT!"

*fangirls attack*

Demyx fell to his knees, his Sitar dispersed into bubbles.

"Huh? No waaaay!" Demyx clutched his head and disappeared.

Fangirls: Where's Dem? Oh no, we're to late!

Fangirl leader: Get 'em!

Sora jumped."AHHHH!"

"Cut. Where's the fangirl remover boy?" Tetsuya asked.

A scared boy raised his hand. He was about 14.

"Ah. Dennis. Please remove the fangirls."

"Yes sir. Here fangirls. Get the D-Demyx posters." Dennis quickly but hesitantly opened the exit door and threw 10 Demyx posters.

The fangirls went running.

(A/N: That was more of a Sora blooper, but it involved Dem and his fangirls, so deal with it!)

*Where's Demyx?"

The organization laughed when they saw Sora. But there was no Demyx laugh, the first one you probably hear.

"Where's Demyx?" A certain Xigbar asked.

"Ahahahaha…" Demyx laughed as he portaled in. The organization and Sora stared at him.

"Oh-oh! Was I late? Ok ok, lemme do that again." Demyx portaled out.

*take 2*

Demyx portaled in. "Ahahaha-where is everybody?"

"Ahahaha!" Everyone else portaled in.

"How does it feel to be alone slash missing someone?" Luxord asked.

"Cut."

*take 9*

The entire organixation came in. All laughing at the same time.

A fan of Demyx came out. "Yo Demyx! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" Demyx jumped off the building and signed the paper.

"Thanks dude! And the Sitar…awesome!"

Everyone stared at Demyx.

"What? Gotta remain loyal to my fans."

"Cut."

Axel walked in. "Reno, was that you?"

*take 13*

The organization came in laughing. Perfectly.

"Cut! Quick before somebody screws up!" Tetsuya yelled.

Demyx took off his hood. "Now that's just plain rude."

"Ha! I already cut! Success!" Tetsuya yelled.

"He's finally gone insane." Xigbar grinned.

"*Demyx lost his Sitar*

"Silence traitor." Demyx pointed at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. He then proceeded to summon Arpeggio.

"Uhh-Demyx that's a giant tennis racket."Sora pointed.

"Huh? Oh god, where's Arpeggio?" Demyx asked.

"Wanna play some tennis?" Sora suggested.

"Your on."

"CUT!"

*Intermission: Saix's joke weapon is born*

Sora, Riku(in Ansem's body), Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were shocked to find Saix.

Saix blew away Riku and Kairi, and summoned his Claymore.

Or should I say a certain pyromaniac(coughAXELcough)switched weapons.

So he summoned a giant banana,

"Umm…can I try that again?" Saix asked.

"No, no! Keep going! We'll call it your joke weapon! And Demyx's can be the giant tennis racket! Heck, we'll make joke weapons for the entire organization!" Tetsuya yelled excitedly.

"I'll say it for you. Cut!" Sora yelled.

*end of intermission*

*What does that mean?*

Sora was about to attack Demyx in the Underworld during the battle. But then Demyx did this:

"Floccinaucinihilipilification!"

"Demyx what does that mean?" Sora asked. 

"Oh. It's something my fans showed me on Youtube. It's called Demyx Time!" Demyx grinned.

Axel ran onto the stage." I'm in it too!"

Sora pouted. "What about me?"

"Oh ya. Someone made an Ask Sora thing too." Axel said.

"Yay! I feel loved."

"Are we done talking about our fans?" Tetsuya asked calmly.

"Yup." They said.

"Good. Cut!"

*A…lady?*

Riku was now no longer Ansem. Everyone was so glad to see the normal Riku when….

"Dude looks like a lady!" Demyx came out with a guitar and began to play that oh so wonderful song Riku hates.

"Shut up, before I punch you." Riku hissed.

Tetsuya fell out of his chair, almost anime style.

Organization13girl:*gets in director's chair and grins* My show now!

"Uhh…"Everyone ran away.

Me: Cut! 

*I screw them up in Hollow Bastion*

Me: Sora I want you to climb that pole.

"But Tetsuya said-"

SP: Tetsuya isn't here.

Me: He's in his happy place.

"O-ok."

Me: Now Demyx I want you to hit the pole with Arpeggio.

"But Tetsuya said-"

Me: Tetsuya isn't here right now.

"Ok." Demyx hit the pole, causing it to break in half.

Sora fell from the pole. "I'm okay." The top half of the pole fell down, pinning him to the floor. "I'm not okay."

Me and Jenna: *loao*

Demyx sighed. He took out a phone " Xemnas, they're messing us up again."

Me: What? It's for the memories! We are making memories.

"And why are you calling me Demyx? I'm right here." Xemnas said.

"To make it seem cool!"

Me: Demyx…

"What?"

Jenna: Your water clones are making the place soaking wet!

"Oh crap! Guys, stop that!"

"Cut!"

*Demyx…your alive?*

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were going through the rooms, taking out Saix and Luxord.

Before Sora could leave Donald stopped him. "Hang on Sora, there's one more door."

Sora went through the door cautiously.

"…" They all gaped at a certain Nobody sitting on his bed…playing a Sitar.

"Demyx! Your alive?" Sora yelled.

"Oh, um…no? I'm his somebody, Myde." Demyx yelled quickly.

"Oh." Sora let his Keyblade disappear, and grinned. "Okay! Bye Myde!"

Demyx exhaled in relief. "Thank Kingdom Hearts he's stupid."

Me: Cut! Tetsuya can that be in the game?"

"No. Now be quiet."

Me: Not gonna!

*TWTNW*

"Yay! That was awesome!" Demyx grinned.

"Dem, you know everyone's gonna laugh at you." Xigbar said.

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nu-" Demyx snapped his fingers. "Uh! They'll be laughing with me."

"Whatever Demyx. I'm gonna get a sandwich." Zexion got up and left, Demyx following.

(A/N: Next…maybe Zexy bloopers(I chose this one by the way), maybe BBS bloopers. Haven't decided. And yes I have already wrote down 3 chapters before publishing the first. And this is the chapter I come up with stupid, useless, and "funny" names for the bloopers! Maybe I'll publish a chapter soon! (which I did!) )


	4. Zexy's Turn For Humiliation

(A/N:When I wrote this I was in an embarrass Zexy mood, so ya. Many ideas for this….been thinking how funny it was if Zexy messed up ever since June in 2010, when he became my favorite.)

"Oh dear Kingdom Hearts." Zexion muttered. "I'm out."

"Wha? Why Zexy?" Demyx asked. He looked at the TV. "Oh." He made an evil grin. "Oh, this should be fun."

"Demyx…"Zexion warned.

Demyx lunged at Zexion, dragging him to the couch.

"Demyx…I don't…want to watch…my bloopers!" Zexion yelled, clawing at the ground.

"To late!" Demyx clicked play, tossing his legs over Zexion's so he would stop moving.

*Zexion screws up his grammar*

Lexaeus appeared next to Zexion in the basements.

"Don't I even warraint a hello, Lexaeus?"

"Warraint?" Lexaeus, in spite of his character, showed his true colors. He began to laugh.

Me: Cut!

*take 3*

"Don't I even war…" Zexion snickered. "Hold on, hold on. I gotta get the past grammar errors out of my head."

Jenna: Cut…

*take 6*

"Lexaeus, be polite and say hello!"

"Cut!"

"Oh no, Tetsuya's back!"

*take 8*

"Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?"

Me:*knocks out Tetsuya* Good job! Cut!

Lexaeus grinned. "Tetsuya never complimented us."

*hair fail*

Zexion appeared in front of Riku. "The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade master."

"Why's your hair wet?" Riku asked.

"What?" Oh, oh! I took a shower before the scene." Zexion explained.

Zexy fangirls: Awww! Kawaii!

Me: Dennis? If you will? And cut!

"Sure Kassie. Zexy fangirls, posters!" Dennis opened the exit door and threw out the posters.

Me: Thank you Dennis. Here's a 15.

"Why a 15?"

Me: It's more unique than a 20.

*Zexion can out swear us all*

"You can't do this!" Zexion pushed against the wall, his life soon to be sucked out of him.

But Zexion had a better plan.

He pushed the Riku Replica to the ground and walked up to Axel.

"Now now, no need to be rational now." Axel stammered.

Zexion took a deep breath.

And did the unthinkable.

"Your mother is a*****ing****Laura Meepson!*****anmidium venium!****tragoola****hippopotamus!*****republican*****ing!******Daniel Radcliffe!*****with a bucket of*******in a castle far away where no one care hear you******soup!***with a bucket of*****mickey mouse!*****and a stick of dynamite!******magical!*****ALAKAZAM!"

"Cut…"

"Now I can do this, and won't be embarrassed." Axel gaped at Zexion. "Wow. How'd you remember all that?"

Me: Now please cut.

"WHAAT!"

*Damn those fangirls!*

Zexion nearly smashed his alarm clock. "I'm told to get up at 6:00 AM to get to the set…when my contract's over, I'll kill Tetsuya."

Zexion got up and got ready, going to work.

*20 minutes later outside the set*

Jenna and I: *walking through parking lot* I wonder if anyone else is-

"AAAAHHHH!"Zexion flashed past us, fangirls after him.

Jenna:*sighs*Dennis, if you will?

Dennis saved Zexion's life.

*behind a bush*

Yuffie snickered as she stopped recording. "And cut."

*Zexion vs. Cid*

"Oh ya!" Zexion yelled.

"Ya!" Cid yelled back.

"I can out swear you!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, bastard!"

"No you can't, damn bastard!"

Then the two began to say the same swear simultaneously.

"Your mother is a*****ing****Laura Meepson!*****anmidium venium!****tragoola****hippopotamus!*****republican*****ing!******Daniel Radcliffe!*****with a bucket of*******in a castle far away where no one care hear you******soup!***with a bucket of*****mickey mouse!*****and a stick of dynamite!******magical!*****ALAKAZAM!"

"Why you little…" Cid yelled. "Stealing my swear!"

"Your swear?It's neither of ours!"

This lead to sailor swearing which I cannot describe, for I never heard a sailor swear.

Me: Uhh…guys?

"WHAT!" They yelled, turning to me.

Me and Jenna: We were rolling.

"What? When did you start?" Zexion asked.

Me: Well we were recording the scene where the organization comes in in KH2, but then you came arguing onto the set.

Jenna: We all watched for a while, then everyone got lawn chairs and popcorn.*points at cast, who have lawn chairs and popcorn, laughing*

"Don't-don't stop!" Xemnas laughed.

"Keep going!" Demyx agreed.

Zexion and Cid looked at each other. "We're out." And left.

"Hey Cid?"

"Ya Zexion?"

"You're a mother fucking bastard who's the son of a bitch."

"Damn it Zexion!"

Me: Winner is Zexion.

*Zexion's funny when he's drunk*

Riku slashed at Sora, causing the illusion to fail.

"Im-possible!" Zexion fell to the ground, but then got up.

"Hey Riku!"

Riku didn't drop his Keyblade, but answered. "Ya?"

"How is it that you found me, when you were there in the light?" Zexion grinned.

"Uh…are you okay?"

"Oh never felt better! Guess what?"

"Um, what?" Riku asked uneasily.

Zexion took out a guitar. "DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!"

"Shut up!"

Zexion looked "Can I sing something else?"

"Anything but THAT."

"OK! If you were gay. That'd be okay…"

"I take it back! Something else!"

"Oh! Fergalicous definition makes the boys go loco. They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo. You can't see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleezy. I got reasons why I tease them, boys just come and go like seasons. I'm Zexilicous."

"Get away from me!" Riku ran off set, while Zexion began to sing Banana Phone.

Me and Jenna: Muffled laughter* Cut?

"Operator get me Ba jing jing jing jing!" Zexion began to pull Axel's seemingly lifeless body around in a tango.

*Watch your step when teleporting*

Riku lunged at Zexion, but Zexion teleported out of his reach.

Sadly, Zexion's teleporting skills needed some tweaking at the time.

Zexion teleported to the very edge of the island. When he took a step back he lost his footing.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Zexion yelled.

"Uh, Zexion?" Riku asked.

"AHHH!"

"We're about f-5 feet off the ground."

"….Oh."

Me: Cut!

(A/N: Heh. You think I'm forgetting your ideas?)

*Zexion's hungry*

Zexion summoned his weapon, ready to fight Riku.

These are bloopers though, so something has to go wrong.

"Zexion…"Riku said.

Zexion took a bite out of his sandwich. "Ya Riku?"

"That's a sandwich."

"No, it's a sammich."

"Sammich?"

"Big difference, trust me."

"Can I have some?" Riku walked closer to Zexion, summoning his weapon in case of refusal.

"No!" Zexion began to run around the space, Riku close behind.

Jenna: Cut.

"It's my sammich, get your own!"

*Zexion…Zexion just fails miserably*

Zexion silently walked onto the islands without Riku noticing.

As he crossed the bridge and went to his standing spot. He inwardly laughed at how Riku didn't notice him.

Zexion was two steps away from where he was supposed to stand.

…

…

…

And he tripped.

"Ah!" Riku turned to see Zexion fall to the groung, clutching his knee. (like Peter Griffin when he trips)

"Zexion, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just tripped over…over…"

Me: Over air.

Zexion nodded his head. "Ya that's ri-hey!"

Me; Cut! Zexion stop tripping over thin air and walk to your spot!

"Whatever."

Zexion blushed like crazy.

Everyone started laughing as Zexion tried to protect what little dignity he had left.

"I-I was only like that because Marluxia tampered with my doughnut! A-and I was hungry, and I was attacked by those fangirls! And…and-and—umm—I WAS ASSAULTED!" Zexion stuttered out, still blushing.

"Mar Mar? He'd never do that." Axel said as behind him, Marluxia held up an empty bottle of alcohol and grinned evilly.

"And we all get hungry. Doesn't mean I was gonna summon some eclairs and call them my joke weapon." Larxene added.

"Dude, how can you trip over air?" Xigbar asked. "It's AIR."

"Well I hadn't eaten breakfast that day! And I don't know, you just do!" Zexion was still blushing like crazy.

"And how do YOU, the biggest book worm in the worlds, sscrew up your GRAMMAR?" Saix asked.

"Ya. I mean half the time in fanfiction you're a librarian, or your reading in a library, or reading to deaf children." Xigbar agreed.

"And how many times must I remind you, these games are rated E for everyone?" Xemnas added.

"He's right mate. You can't use THE Elder Swear for an E for everyone game." Luxord agreed.

"But Cid said it too!"

"And that gives him the right to swear?"

"Yup. Pretty much." They replied.

"Well at least Vexen and Lexaeus aren't against me."

"Actually Zexion, I must agree. Your bloopers are quite unexplainable. I mean you ARE THE Cloaked Schemer." Vexen agreed.

"Traitor!" Zexion pointed at Vexen, then turned to his last hope."Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus just nodded.

Zexion fell to the ground anime style. "I-am gonna kill-Tetsuya." He groaned in defeat from his spot on the floor.

(A/N: Longest chapter yet whoo! And ya there's not a lot of Zexion in the games, so I made em up. Thus the bloopers being stupid. Anyways next up is some people I'm not gonna tell you about! No more ideas for now! I have enough for a few more chapters, on top of my own ideas so these are good! Adios! I probably spelled that wrong!)


	5. Death Scenes

(A/N: 5th chapter. I decided to do the ideas for death scenes this chapter! Thanks Froggiecool! And sorry, but I want to ask you if you may not give me suggestions for bloopers for a while, I had a hard time deciding which to choose and there are enough for a lot more chapters. Write em down, put em in a blog, I dunno. And sorry for not updating for SO long! I couldn't find my notebook with the writing for some of them! And I'll get everyone I can, even Sora!)

*Xion Isn't Allowed to Die*

Xion smiled, happy to know Roxas remembered her and glad that she was helping not only Riku, but Sora and the entire Organization as well. The memories of her non-existent life were replaying in her mind, but slowly disappearing. As her body froze, she disappeared into the light, back into Sora's mind.

Or so she thought she would.

Axel ran in from the direction of the entrance to Station Heights. "Xion!" He knelt by her side and began to quickly thaw her out with his fire. "We can't lose you!"

Xion jumped up. "Axel!"

"What?"

Tetsuya came onto the camera's view, grabbed Axel's hood, and began dragging him off set, cursing him out for "Not letting Xion die like she was supposed to" and "Ruining the mood" and "How he will never let Axel live this moment of stupidity down."

*Take 2*

Xion disappeared, back into Sora's mind. After all, she was just something made from his memories. Roxas cried, it was a mushy aw moment for fangirls, blah, blah, blah. We move on into the future, when Sora wakes up.

Sora came out of the pod, to see his two best friends. In the middle of their reunion, Sora saw a flash before his eyes, and fell to the ground slowly and dramatically. "Sora!" Donald yelled, kneeling to the ground and shaking Sora, who had fallen unconscious.

Sora was sitting on the clock tower. "Huh? Where…where am I?" He asked, staring around. All of a sudden her heard a voice.

"You're at the Clock Tower." A feminine voice explained. Suddenly Sora grabbed his head in pain as memories of three people in black coats flashed before his eyes. There was one where the three of them were sitting on the same clock tower he was on now, eating some sort of Ice Cream and enjoying each other's company. He saw the boy, the one with blonde hair.

"Who is that?" He asked, confused.

"That's you." She said. "And that girl you see? That's me. Well technically, that's you too." The girl appeared beside Sora. "You see, I was made from your memories Sora. I never was real. That's why you were asleep, because you forgot. Roxas, that boy, and I…we kept you from waking up. At least until now."

"What?"

"Here's the thing. Roxas and I are a part of you. Roxas is you're Nobody, and was created when you became a Heartless. I was just created by accident. You see, you went to a place by Castle Oblivion, where you ran through the levels of the castle in hopes of finding your friends. You paid the price by forgetting everything. That's why you were asleep. A girl called Namine, Kairi's Nobody, helped restore your memories." Xion told the whole story to Sora.

"Way to kill the suspense Xion!" Axel yelled.

That's when Tetsuya came in. "What the-"

"Crap."

"XION! Who do you think you are, goin around screwing up my videogame! Changin the background and scenery, AND the scene completely!"

"Well at least the fans wouldn't need to put everything together! I mean that could take YEARS!" She countered. Sora began creeping off stage, into his dressing room.

"And Sora…"

"Crap."

(How serious that was...I'm sorry)

*Roxas Is Still Obsessed With Sea Salt Ice Cream*

Roxas entered Sora's body. Sora looked at himself, shocked at what had just happened. Riku came over and put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "You're still you." Sora nodded.

After the fight and finding their way back to the islands...We find one flaw in Sora "Still being himself."

"Sora.." Riku asked. Sora looked up from the boxes of Sea Salt Ice Cream he had ordered.

"Ya?"

"You're not yourself."

"I know, I can't help it!" Roxas decided to speak up.

"Even if I'm not my own being, I need my Sea Salt!" He then forced Sora to dive into the boxes of Sea Salt and begin eating it.

"Augh this tastes awful!" Is all Riku could understand. He then heard Roxas say after a long pause of silence, "Oh no you didn't."

Kairi then walked in to hear Sora and someone else fighting, but all she saw was one Sora punching himself. "Uhh.."

"Roxas."

"Oh."

*Larxene Won't Go Down Without Hurting Someone First*

Larxene began swaying. "No…No! I refuse to lose, to such a bunch of losers!" She looked at her arm, which began disappearing. "I think I'm…I'm fading?" She grabbed her shoulder. "No, this isn't…the way I…I won't…ALLOW…"

She staggered over to Sora, punching him in the gut and causing him to kneel over in pain. "NOW..I will allow…" She disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Tetsuya asked. "Cut! Try that again!"

*Take 2*

Larxene began fading.. AGAIN. She began speaking, but stopped short of her words as she fell. Axel ran down the steps. "Larxene!"

"Axel!" She yelled in shock as he fell to his knees and picked her up. "Don't leave me Larxene.." Axel kissed Larxene's lips. (Oh ya, put in some Larxel! XD) He let her out of the bridal holding position, letting her stand.

Larxene blushed like crazy. She became infuriated as she heard the three dopes singing: "Axel and Larxene, sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes marriage, then comes-" Larxene ran off stage, punching Sora again.

"Larxene!" Axel yelled, running after her. Tetsuya just walked off, ready to ditch the idiots he was sad to say he hired.

"Uhh…cut?" Sora said.

*Marluxia's the Lord of Soup*

As Marluxia disappeared, Sora stared up. Petals were slowly falling down onto the ground.

Or so he thought.

"MARLUXIA! I THOUGHT YOU CONTROLLED FLOWERS, NOT SOUP!" Sora yelled as he ran off set to get a towel for his now wet hair.

Marluxia shrugged from offstage. "Whatever."

"Cut!"

*Take 2*

(WARNING: WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS A FAIL ATTEMPT AT TRYING TO TYPE THE SOUND MARLUXIA MAKES WHEN HE'S FADING)

"….."

"Wow."

Marluxia stopped trying to look epic while doing and stood up. "I know right?"

"CUT!" Tetsuya marched onto the screen and glared at Marluxia. "YOU. DIE. NOW."

"Alright, alright. Geeze. I'm starting to think you don't like me." Marluxia said as he walked back to where he was supposed to die.

Tetsuya glared at him. Before he could say anything though, Marluxia began yelling again to tone him out, Sora jumping next to him and joining in. Tetsuya marched off set, and you could hear a door banging closed. You could then hear an engine starting up and a car leaving.

Everyone rushed outside in hopes of catching Tetsuya before he got too far. Sora and Marluxia just stayed there in their pose, screaming their heads off.

(I have writer's block! DX I'm SO SORRY!)

*Is He Ventus, Roxas, or Sora?*

Luxord knelt on the ground. "How could you…..Ventus?"

"That's ROXAS! I mean…..That's SORA!" Sora yelled in anger and confusion, glaring at Luxord.

"Cut…"

*Take 6*

"How could you, Roxas?" Luxord asked through his teeth.

"That's SORA!" Sora countered, throwing his arm back in anger. Before Tetsuya could stop the camera guy from rolling though, he stared in disappointment as something completely aside the game screwed up the scene.

Because out of Luxord's sleeve fell a card. But not just any card. An ace. Sora gasped. "YOU CHEATED!" He screamed, running at Luxord with his Keyblade raised high. As he began brutally beating the Brit, he yelled, "I wanna rematch!"

"I GIVE UP!" Tetsuya yelled, throwing the script he was holding into the air and getting out of his seat. He stomped into his dressing room and locked the door.

*NOOO WAAAYYYY!*

Demyx fell to the ground and clutched the sides of his head with his hands. "NOOO WAAAAAAAY!" He kept screaming, but nothing happened. "Huh?" He looked at his arms and body in wonder. "Huh? I'm alive? NO WAY! I must be immortal!"

Demyx jumped up and made his heroic pose, putting his fists on his hips and standing high. (So hard to describe how stupid he looks though...) "Give me all you've got, Keyblade Master!"

"Uh…"Sora stared at Donald and Goofy questioningly, who shrugged. "Okay!" The three rushed at Demyx, weapons raised.

"Ah! Ouch! Quit it! Geeze that hurts! TETSUYA!"

Tetsuya was in his room though, watching from a TV. "Immortal huh? Psh. Keep dreaming Demyx."

*Ah Suicide…DON'T DO IT*

Axel was lying on the ground, disappearing. "Axel..." Sora began to speak, but stopped when he heard someone speaking offstage.

"See kids, suicide is NOT okay." Zexion began explaining to Roxas, Xion, and Demyx whose eyes were wide and intent, listening to every word the man before them said. They nodded their heads slowly to show that they understood.

"Cut! Zexion, WHAT are you doing?"

"Explaining how their friend's actions are wrong and not a good influence on them." Zexion replied bluntly, as if it was easy to tell. Tetsuya just stared at him with a WTF expression. He pointed to Zexion's room. Zexion grinned and told the "kids" to follow him.

*Take 3*

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side." Axel stated, his back against Sora's as he stared at the hundreds and thousands of Dusks surrounding them.

"Feeling a little…regret?" Sora turned to Axel when he asked this question. Axel smirked and turned back to Sora.

"Nah…I can handle these punks." He turned his gaze back to the Nobodies. "Heh. Watch this."

Axel jumped away from Sora, landing in the middle of the Dusks. He raised his arms, putting all of his power into his Chakrams, which began spinning and flaming. He grunted as he spread his arms out wide, a flash of light blinding Sora as Axel released all of his energy.

When Sora dropped his arm, he saw Axel standing there, looking around and smirking at his job well done. He then stared at Sora and gave him two thumbs up, with a face a child gets when his or her teacher gives them a gold sticker in pre-school.

"Axel…You're not dead!" Sora exclaimed, running over to him quickly. Axel frowned slightly at this remark.

"What? Not a "good job" or "thanks for saving my life"? Who said I had to die to be a hero?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and leaning over slightly, so his face was level with Sora's.

"But-well you don't have to, but…I mean... the script- Uhh….TETSUYA!"

"CUT!"

*Saix Is a Potty Mouth*

Saix limped over to the window, staring out at Kingdom Hearts. He stared at Sora before smirking. He raised his hand to Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts…why?" He paused. "Oh, and Xemnas….**** you." He disappeared.

Sora gaped at where Saix had been standing a few moments before. "Saix is a potty mouth!" He ran off stage for a moment, before running back on with a pissed off Saix. Saix had his arms crossed, letting himself be dragged by his hood.

Sora pointed at Saix. "THIS MAN RIGHT HERE… IS A POTTY MOUTH!" He yelled right into the camera, making it fog up. All you could hear after that was many yelps of pain coming from Sora and Saix. And this:

"Saix, this is rated E FOR FRICKIN EVERYONE!" And…

"SORA, WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

*Zexy Fans to the Rescue!*

Zexion stood against the wall as he continued listening to Axel talk to the Repliku. After the conversation, he smirked. "Is that all you've got? A fake?"

"Huh?" Axel asked tilting his head in confusion. Zexion's smirk almost turned into a grin as he pointed behind Axel and the Repliku.

THERE.

RIGHT THERE.

STANDING IN THE DOORWAY.

Were hundreds, maybe thousands of Zexion fangirls. And boy, were they PISSED. A girl about the age of 12 in the front yelled, "Get them!"

As the fangirls charged Axel and the Repliku, Zexion opened a portal and made his escape. "See ya later, SUCKAAAS!"

"CUT! DENNIS!"

Dennis sighed as he found some Zexion plushies and threw them out the exit door. When the fangirls were gone, all that was left was a beaten up Axel and Repliku moaning and groaning in pain.

Tetsuya sighed again. "Aerith… they need a Great Gospel." Aerith smiled and nodded her head, walking over to the two.

*Take 4*

Zexion gasped as he felt the energy being sucked out of him. The Repliku smirked, feeling stronger than before. "That was too easy."

"It looked like it was." The Repliku turned his head to the entrance of the room.

"What the-"

"You see Repliku, despite my current injuries; it was far too easy to create an illusion of myself and escape. Be seeing ya." Zexion walked through a portal and disappeared.

"Man.." Tetsuya said, staring at the two. "That was actually really good." He turned to an assistant. "Should we keep that?" The lady shook her head. "Why?" She pointed back to the screen.

Axel and the Repliku had gotten Zexion and were currently chasing him around. When Zexion tried opening portals, Axel would tackle him to the ground before he could jump through it. They ran around and around and finally ended up in a dog pile, rolling back and forth.

"Oh… CUT!"

*Lexaeus Is Just…I Don't Know Any More*

Lexaeus swung his Tomahawk at Riku, making it meet contact with Riku's stomach and throwing him up onto the roof. The only problem? His grip on the hilt slipped and he accidentally threw the Tomahawk at Riku.

Riku fell to the ground and clutched his stomach in pain and agony. "Aww COME ON!"

"S-sorry Riku." Lexaeus stuttered, shrugging his shoulders in a way that said, 'it was an accident! Forgive and forget right?"

But Riku didn't want to forgive and forget. He wanted REVENGE. He got up slowly, one hand still clutching his stomach, the other hand summoning his Keyblade. "Come here Lexaeus."

"No thank you." Lexaeus replied, beginning to walk away. But Riku ran quickly….

"I'm going to say cut before I have to get Aerith in here again." Tetsuya said, grabbing Riku and throwing him to the side. "Do it again. RIGHT."

*Take 4*

Lexaeus began fading. "Forgive me Zexion…" Before he could fade though, a flash of blue zoomed across the screen, knocking Lexaeus out of the fog and to the ground.

"Aw, it's okay Lexy! I don't mind if you die, even though I do die myself, you tried your hardest!" A hyped up Zexion said, latched on to Lexaeus. Lexaeus blushed in embarrassment. "Zexion…"

"Sorry!" Axel walked in. "He got into my stash of candy." He grabbed Zexion's hood and began pulling him off stage. "I'll try to calm him down!" He paused for a moment. "Oh, and Lex!"

"Yes Axel?" Lexaeus asked, brushing anything that stuck on to his cloak from the floor.

"Quit blushing, it's totally OOC."

"Oh.." Lexaeus blushed again. "Right."

"Why is it ALWAYS THEIR FAULT?" He asked. Lexaeus just shook his head, not knowing the answer himself. "Well, we will get this. We HAVE to get this."

"I agree. Let me try aga-" Lexaeus fell over yet again, from the hyped up blunette.

*Vexen's Death is Screwed Up by (You guessed it) Axel*

Tetsuya stared at the three in terror. "Dear God, he's actually IN this scene. He CAN'T screw this up, he just CAN'T!" He took a deep breath. "ACTION!"

After about a minute or two, Axel threw his Chakram at Vexen. Moments later, Vexen was laughing his ass off, due to the fact Axel missed by a good yard or two and hit a tree instead. Tetsuya had a face palm moment, because Demyx came running in and used his Sitar to make it rain….which in turn caused Axel to be soaked and Vexen to laugh his ass off even more as Axel began trying to snap his fingers to make a fire.

"DAMN IT! XALDIN GET IN HERE! DRY THESE DAMN IDIOTS OFF!" Tetsuya yelled, snapping.

Axel gasped. "Tetsuya!" He waited a moment. "Language! This is E for Everyone, you should know better!"

*Xaldin is a Line Stealer*

Xaldin skidded to a halt and stood as his lances began to disappear into light. (They actually do, it's weird) "How could you, Roxas?" He asked as he disappeared.

"That's the wrong line!" Tetsuya yelled.

"But Marluxia already stole the yelling reaction!" Xaldin countered.

"Do it again, and do it right!"

"Give me a better dying line!"

"NO!"

*Take 3*

Xaldin threw his head back as he began to disappear. He yelled in pain. When he was gone, Sora jumped into the camera's view and began doing a victory dance. "YEAHYUH! WE WON BABY! WHOO!" He began to disco with Donald and Goofy.

"…. Sora…I will KILL you..." Tetsuya grumbled. "I mean, that's not even Xaldin's fault!"

(I can't get over how much these suck, I am SO sorry! Please forgive me!)

*Xigbar Doesn't Know*

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora demanded. Xigbar laughed and stared up at the boy.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He said before disappearing.

Sora glared at Xigbar who was now off stage. He then turned to Tetsuya. "Seriously though, why did he call me Roxas?"

"I barely know myself little dude!" Xigbar called out from off stage.

Tetsuya stared at Xigbar. "Xigbar?" He asked with a sickeningly sweet smile. Xigbar responded with a "Ya?"

"I'm cutting your pay."

"NOOOO! MY COOKIES!"

Sora raised his hand. "I'll take his pay."

"Shut it. CUT!"

*Xemnas Doesn't Like it When You Call His Outfits Gay*

Xemnas disappeared into nothing, where all of the other Organization XIII members resided. Sora dropped his fighting stance and smiled.

"He's gone." Riku said.

"Ya. Thank God. I didn't think I could stand two more seconds of his gay zebra coat." Sora fell to the ground as something hit him in the back of his head. He then gasped as all the air was knocked out of him as he felt something slam into his stomach.

He jumped up as quickly as he could. "AHHHHHH! XEMNAS IS HAUNTING ME!"

Tetsuya turned to a chuckling Xemnas. Xemnas stopped when he felt the pair of eyes glaring at him. "What? Don't mess with The Superior." He said bluntly as he walked off.

*Sora Has HORRIBLE Aim*

Sora smiled at Donald and Goofy, before bringing the Keyblade closer to his heart with one movement. "WOAH!" He screamed as he fell to the ground and the Keyblade got stuck in the ground next to him.

"CUT!"

*Take 2*

Sora pushed the Keyblade into his chest…missing my inches and hitting his shoulder blade. "OWW!" He collapsed to the ground and began crying his heart out from the pain.

"SORA!" Kairi and Riku yelled, jumping up and going to his aid, as well as Donald and Goofy.

"CUT!"

*Kairi Can't Stay Dead*

Sora ran into the cave where he and Kairi would draw when they were little. He gasped when he saw Kairi. "Kairi!" He yelled. She turned to him slowly.

"Soora." She said quietly. Just then the door opened and a strong gust of wind blew Kairi towards Sora, who had his arms outstretched, hoping to catch her.

He was EXPECTING her to go through him. He EXPECTED it to be an illusion created by Zexion. He did NOT expect to get pushed to the floor as Kairi suddenly looked more 3D than fake.

Kairi got up quickly. "Sora! Oh Sora, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Nah. I'm fine. Just don't talk.." He groaned in pain, getting up.

"CUT!"

"We kinda knew we were supposed to stop Tetsuya.

"Oh shut it Sora."

(A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I DID AWFUL! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK, THEY CAN'T REALLY SCREW UP, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE REVIEWERS FORGIVE ME FOR A. NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME AND B. COMING BACK WITH A HORRIBLE CHAPTER! PLEASE DO THAT! Oh and I might just do random screw ups from BBS or from our oh so wonderful Riku….Review please and again: I AM SOOO FREAKIN SORRY.)

ONE LAST ONE FOR SAIX! I forgot Chii I'm sorry, but thanks for the idea! Last moment so it's sorta rushed!

*Saix Goes TO Berserk*

Sora jumped in the air, trying to strike Saix, but missing as he zoomed near the window. He stared at the heart shaped moon and grinned. He went berserk and began rushing around the room, clobbering Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Easy Saix! Your going WAY to insane!" Sora yelled, barely missing a strike to the head.

Saix began rushing around faster and faster, probably going around the room twice in a second. Suddenly, he stopped short. He froze in mid lunge.

"Uh..." Sora dropped his fighting stance and stared confused. "Saix? You okay?" He walked up and touched the man, who in turn, exploded into millions of flames. "AH!" Sora's hair was lit aflame, he ran around the room. "TETSUYA! DEMYX!"

Off set, the real Saix, Axel, and Vexen were laughing like crazy because they had come up with such a great plan.

(I'm to lazy to type another apology...so scroll up and read it again! XD Thanks for reading and again... I'M SORRY!)


	6. Xion's Bloopers

(A/N: Ello luvs! :D Yes, I feel excited for this story. I THOUGHT I would do BBS Bloopers, but I thought, "But there are too many requests to focus on that ONE topic…" SO. I'm going to do Xion bloopers, and then maybe Kairi bloopers! Enjoy! We start off with Xion being a part of Organization XIII, and I give thanks to both Recon Girl and GrassBlade-Chan AND… MysteryKeyblader16! Hope you all enjoy!)

*Mansex is Falling Down*

Xion walked in slowly, her hood up. Xemnas leaned forwards, trying to see what the hell was underneath her hood.

Xion looked up in alarm as she heard a yell of fear. She saw Xemnas falling at least from 70 feet in the air, yelling and screaming his head off.

Xion whipped off her hood. "Mansex, WTH to the extreme!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm in PAIN!"

"You ruined my entrance scene!"

"SHUTUP!"

Tetsuya's eye twitched. "Cut!"

*WTH Xion?*

Xion entered the room, thinking of something she had seen the night before. ZADR. "_What could it be?"_ She asked herself.

"Number XIV." Xemnas said, causing Xion to look up slightly. "Let us all welcome the Keyblade's chosen one."

"Zesty avenged…" Xion started, staring off slightly into space for a moment. "Dance revolution." She finished, moving her hand through the air while she said the last part in a somewhat mystified voice.

Axel face palmed as Xemnas sighed in annoyance, along with everyone else.

"Xion!" Tetsuya exclaimed. She looked towards him in response. "Zip it!" He instructed, pretending to zip his mouth closed.

Xion nodded, working already on the silent act. "Cut." Tetsuya muttered.

*Xion?*

Axel and Roxas were kidding around, when Axel spoke up. (This isn't in the game, they were doing improve to see how it turned out) "How about the three of us go out in town and hang out on our next break?" He asked, lying down and putting his hands behind his head.

Roxas nodded with a smile and small laugh. "Sure! What do you say Xion?" After a moment of silence, Roxas spoke again. "Xion?"

He turned his head when he heard the mashing of buttons and sound effects. Xion had a PSP in her hand, and was in a battle of some sort. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and she had her tongue out (why? Cuz people do that on the TV shows when playing videogames)

"Xion?" Roxas touched her shoulder, making her stop what she was doing, losing her gaming mode. All of a sudden, you heard a yell of pain and sad death music.

"Nooo! Zack, don't die on me now!" She snapped her head at Roxas. "Roxas! Look what you did! I was about to win the game!"

"Sorry I-"

"No! Now I gotta do it ALL OVER AGAIN." Xion marched off set, and sat down on the floor, looking at the PSP and going into her gaming mode again.

(Personal experiences made that reaction easier to write. Heheh.)

*Now You See Her. Now…You Still See Her?*

Roxas looked up from the beautiful ocean in front of him to the bridge leading to a large piece of land. He saw a figure walking on the bridge. He gasped and yelled, "Xion!" before running towards the steps.

Upon arriving on the circular land, Roxas gasped slightly from running. "Xion." He said again, walking closer to the figure.

When the figure turned around and took off their hood, Roxas stared in confusion.

"Uhh…" He said uncertainly. "Where's Zexion?"

"I don't know how we do the whole switch thing without anyone noticing so I just sorta stayed." Xion explained, laughing nervously.

"Xion." Roxas said calmly. "Zexion has powers over illusions, he would use an ILLUSION to pretend to be YOU." Roxas emphasized the two words and made hand signs like waving his hands in front of his eyes and pointing at Xion to make them clearer.

"…" Xion simply walked to the ladder on the side of the island and stepped off of it, going to the donut rack.

"I give up, Zexion where the heck are you?" Roxas asked, slightly angered by his friend's childishness on some occasions.

*Xion, You Aren't Even in this Game!*

Cid was busy typing large words and groups of numbers into the computer he had inside Merlin's home. Everyone was gathered around it, nervously watching in hopes he would discover something.

"Hey Cid, where's the Organization supposed to meet up again?"

"That way Xion." Cid muttered, pointing left (Towards the town) and not paying attention to who it was.

"Thanks Cid!"

"Not a problem.."

Xion bounded towards the general direction Cid had pointed to, finding the Organization members waiting to portal to the top and have a little chat with Sora. She put up her hood, grinning in excitement.

When the Organization appeared, they all began laughing at the poor sight in front of them. But they paused when they heard the laughter of a female. They all turned to the middle of the group, where the shortest member, Xion, was standing and laughing.

Sora stared up at them, keeping in character and pretending he didn't know who that was or that he was pissed off that she had screwed up his scene.

Xion stopped laughing as she felt everyone's cold as ice gaze on her. She stared around and began to slowly back away, and ended up falling over the prop and onto the hard floor. She jumped up and called out, "I am but an illusion!" Emphasizing the next part, she said, "That _**Zexion**_ created in jealousy you all killed him off before the second gamee…" And with that, she ran off, probably to hide in a closet somewhere.

"Damn it Xion!" Sora exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and the Keyblade at her retreating form before walking off into his dressing room where he would not come out until Xion was gone. (Yes, that's right. Sora was being a snotty "celebrity" that day)

*Xion, An Environmental Fail*

Xion took a deep breath. For her mission, she was sent to some strange world filled with plants and trees and talking animals. After being kidnapped by talking Gorillas and nearly killed by a caveman like person, she was surrounded by monkey Heartless. What fun. "The wilderness hates me." She muttered to herself as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Firaga!" She called out, lazily aiming at a Monkey's tail. She missed and the Firaga instead made contact with a tree.

"Heellpp! FIRE! Demyx, Demyx, use your powers! Dance, Water, Dance, what happened to that!" She screamed as she ran away from the spreading flames, hoping her lazy partner who had run off somewhere would help.

"Cut! Demyx get your ass over there and put that out! We need that set!"

"Tetsuya!" Demyx gasped. "Language!"

"F*ck you man! F*ck you!" He retorted, locking himself in his own room.

*Xion Is Obsessed with Namine x Roxas*

Roxas went into Xion's room, in hopes that she would have woken up by then. He gently placed a sea shell by her head, and began walking out. He stopped when he heard the sound of paper crumbling beneath his boot. Looking on the ground, he saw a piece of paper with his name on it and some sort of drawing.

Picking it up, he learned that the words read "Roxas and Namine Forever" and the drawing was of Namine and him kissing. He looked at Xion and then at the paper. Kneeling down he looked underneath her bed.

What he saw was thousands of similar drawings and writing pieces, all over the place. "Xion! WTF?" Roxas yelled before running out of the room.

Xion smiled in her sleep, thinking of the wonderful pairing.

*Xion Will Allow Her Death…With an Exception*

"Wait, so I'm going to die!" Xion asked, yelling at Tetsuya, who nodded his head.

"Yes." He replied calmly, expecting as much from Xion.

After a moment, Xion spoke. "Fine, I'll die."

"Good."

"But remember this. I WILL HAUNT YOUR ASS." And with that Xion walked off, leaving Tetsuya to stare at her like this: O.o

*Xion, a Fan of Loveless*

Xion walked into the room on a break day, with a book in her hand. She had rectangle shaped glasses on her face. She had grabbed everyone's attention due to the fact she had a BOOK in her hand and looked completely professional, more or less like Zexion.

Clearing her throat, Xion spoke:

"Loveless, Act IV:

There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess.

Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds.

Three friends go into battle

One is captured,

One flies away,

the one that is left becomes a hero.

If we were to enact it,

would I be the one to play the hero,

Or would You?

Indeed

After all, your glory should have been mine.

My Friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honour remains.

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.

My Soul corrupted by vengeance,

Hath endures torment,

To find the end of the journey in my own salvation.

And Your eternal slumber.

Now what i want most...

is the 'Gift of the Goddess'…"

Xion closed the book and sat down, ignoring the stares from everyone in the room. They were shocked Xion would read something like that, let alone READ.

"Loveless, a poem I learned from Genesis Rhapsodos in Final Fantasy Crisis Core." She said simply.

"Cut!" Tetsuya yelled, and Axel stopped recording. Well, not before saying,

"Brought to you by Jenova. The crazy bitch that fell from the sky."

(I had to XD I love Genesis, and now Loveless, and Jenova…well. It's what came to my mind first. That's right. Behind the scene blooper.)

*Xion, a Total Klutz*

Xion stood up on the Clock Tower, slightly angered by Axel. Roxas stared at his two best friends in shock, wondering why they were fighting all of a sudden.

Xion began walking away, but tripped herself, thus leading her to fall to the ground.

"AHHHHH!"

"Xion?"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Xion?"

"AHHHH!"

"XION, YOU ARE FIVE FEET ABOVE THE GROUND!"

Xion stopped screaming and looked down. She saw that she was on the ground and Roxas and Axel were in fact five feet above her, staring like she was a lunatic.

"Heheh….eheheh….I knew that."

"CUT!"

*That's All You Can Say!*

Roxas knelt to the ground. "No, Xion!" He sat there for a moment. "Who will I have ice cream with?"

Xion's eyes opened. She jumped up and summoned Oathkeeper. "That's all you can say!"

Roxas stared at her for a moment.

"I'm on the ground DYING, and all you can say is 'WHO WILL I HAVE ICE CREAM WITH'!" Xion lunged at Roxas, attacking him with Oathkeeper as he defended with Oblivion.

"Geez- Xion- stop- or- I'll- Tetsuya say cut!" Roxas said, having to pause each word to defend himself from dying for real.

*OMFG WTF!*

Xion looked up at Roxas, revealing how she looked like Sora. Before she could say her lines though, Roxas had an OMFG WTF moment.

"Oh my ******* god! WHAT THE **** IS UP WITH YOUR FACE! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE SORA! HOLY **** THAT IS CREEPY AS HELL!" He yelled as he tried running away from Xion.

Xion, who was offset, face palmed, waiting for Sora to finish up so she could take his place and continue the scene.

When Roxas arrived in said section Xion was waiting at, he paused. "Wha? Xion? But who-" He stared up at the clock tower, and Sora grinned and began waving like an idiot.

"….I'll be in my dressing room." He muttered.

*Yes, I'm a She*

"She's keeping Sora from waking up." Namine said as she explained to DiZ why it was taking so long for their hero to awaken.

"She?" DiZ asked.

"Yes, I'm a she you freak." Xion said as she walked in, McDonalds fries in her hands. "Sora, believe it or not, has a feminine side to him too ya know."

"Cut." Tetsuya said, glaring at Xion, who grinned and waved excitedly with her free hand.

*Overreacting Much?*

"This Keyblade, it's a sham." Riku threw it behind him. "Worthless."

"My Keyblade is NOT a sham!" Xion countered, still clutching her stomach in pain. As Riku continued talking, she became so enraged that she summoned Oathkeeper and lunged for him.

"I'll show you who's- worthless!" She exclaimed in anger, hitting Riku repeatedly on the head and arm with her Keyblade as he failed to summon his blade fast enough to defend himself.

"Xion!" He yelled, summoning Way to Dawn and trying to attempt to keep himself safe. "It's-in-the…freaking script! I didn't-mean it!"

"Cut."

"Oh, you say cut for Riku, but not ME!" Roxas asked, standing on crutches.

"I don't like you that much."

"WHY!"

"Don't sweat over it Roxas." Riku mumbled as he got up, tending to his arm.

Xion blushed at the strange fact of how she tended to overreact at things. Axel and Sora were laughing their asses off due to a pissed off Roxas and Riku, who had scars to prove those bloopers were the real deal.

"Nice going Xion! Axel said with a grin, holding back laughs.

Xion blushed more, embarrassed at the praise.

"What's next?" Zack asked. (Who IS from KH, and who I have a horrible crush on right now)

"Next is…" Xigbar began, searching through the content on the little pamphlet you always get when you get a DVD or Videogame. "Kairi's bloopers!"

"Dear lord, spare me." Kairi muttered, as everyone began to converse about what they expected from the bloopers.

(A/N: I am requesting your requests for Kairi! I know, a bunch of us hate her, but nothing TO BAD. Okay? ^-^ And I wanna thank Zexiontwo, who gave me the last four bloopers. Arigato for reading, and gomen if it's too short/ not good! P.S, I'm learning Japanese.)


End file.
